Prime Minister of Freeland
The Prime Minster of Freeland was the Head of the Freelander goverment. It was created in 1655 by King Alexandar I as a combination of the positions of the Royal Majordomo and the Chancellor of the Treasury for the Earl of Longmead Galland. The Prime minster manages the cabinet which is formed by Cheif Minsters who are appointed by the King from the Party elected during the cabient election which happens every six years. The position's powers have changed numerous times, however the most important reform was the 1906 consitiution which restricted the Prime Minster in declaring war and joining alliances by making sure that the Prime Minster would have to gain the consent of Parliament and Parliament would have to consent to the King. the position was abolished in 1946 when Freeland was annexed by the Mirkuleon Empire Authority The Prime Minster leads the cabinet however they do not always control the majority party in Parliament due to Parliamentary and Cabinet elections being seperated. The Prime Minster has the power with consent to sign treaties and join alliances as well as declare war and remove minsters and replace them. The Prime minster also serves as the public face of the goverment and often makes speeches History King Alexandar I (King of Freeland 1650-1670) created the position of Prime Minster due to the blood feud between the Royal Majordomo Charles Duke of Gatoin and Vundar Duke of Tamerashire which went back before the seventh year and was over the issue of a goat stolen in the sixth era during the Anarchy. In 1654 Charles attempted to poison Vundar in a state dinnerhowever Alexandar accidently drunk from Vundar's goblet. the King survived however he was crippled by stomach pains and so he managed to deduce that it was the work of Charles whom he senteced to death by having molten gold poured down his throat. Charles' son Herring inherited his father's position in 1655 and he tried to kill Alexandar and Vundar during a hunting trip. Herring killed Vundar with his flintlock musket however Alexandar managed to maim Herring with his pistol by shooting him in the jaw. What happened to Herring remains a mystery as he was left for dead by Alexandar. When King Alexandar I returned to Aundar he created the position of Prime Minster and he gave it to the Earl of Longmead Galland who came from the noble house of Erdom and served as the Officer of Tax collection. Galland served from 1665 until he was killed during the battle of the rose garden in 1668 by a musket shot to the arm which had to be amputated however during the operation he died from blood loss. Eduard II the newly crowned king and victor of the civil war did not appoint a Prime Minster but rather ruled autocratically by himself however he gave most of the duties of the Prime Minster to Agand Ganswick the Cheif Minster of the State. Eduard died in 1710 and Agand appointed his nephew Matthew to the office of Prime Minster. This resulted in a duel between Eduard II's son Eduard III and Matthew Ganswick. Matthew won but both men survived and thus the office of head of state and goverment were seperated in the Act of the Office of Prime Minster. Matthew brought in a six year elections for the office of Prime Minster and a three term limit, he would later be replaced in 1722 by his cousin Alfred who would then give power six year later to Braddock Erdom the Grandson of Galland Erdom. Braddock introduced more powers to parliament which included the ability to introduce new taxs and spending. Within parliament political factionism grew between the Erdom and the Ganswick families. The Ganswicks dominated the house of lords whilst the Erdoms dominated the house of commons. This meant that hardly any legislature was ever passed by Parliament and thus Eduard III would often have to dissolve parliament. The Ganswick family meanwhile grew stronger and richer, their influence rivalled the House of Aundar. The Ganswicks also became part of the three hundred aristocratic families of Plaautania. The Ganswicks were also strong opponents of the war of the eastern ocean as part of their wealth came from the Agomoto Empire through the land their House was given as part of the peace process after the war of salsian liberation. The Erdoms however benifted from trade which was cut short by the Agomoton naval blockade, in fact roughly four Erdoms were killed due to the blockade.Amadon started the Ganswick rumour which stated the Ganswicks were secretly Agomoton in origin and thus could not be trusted, this led to anti Agomoton riots and exile of Agomotons living in Freeland. Eduard III however did not believe the Ganswick rumour and after Amadon lost the 1734 election he had him executed for slander. Farquar Ganswick was appointed by Eduard III due to his knowledge in statesmanship. Farquar crushed the anti ganswick club. He also brough Plaautania under the complete soverignty of Freeland. List of Prime minsters